superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Multi-Universes
Multiverses :See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Multiverse Multiverse] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] :See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Multiverse_%28DC_Comics%29 Multiverse] at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] : See [[Ages of Comics]] for more information on the Ages of Comics. DC has at least six Multiverses: the "original" Pre-Crisis multiverse, Hypertime, 52 Multiverse, The New 52 Multiverse, and the "evolved" Pre-Crisis multiverse, and the Dark Multiverse. The Pre-Crisis multiverse covers the Golden, Silver, and Bronze age of comics. Original Pre-Crisis Multiverse :See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Pre-Crisis Pre-Crisis] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] :See [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pre-Crisis Pre-Crisis] at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] '''Pre-Crisis''' is a term used to describe characters, items, realities or events that took place prior to 1986. All occurrences relating to the [[Golden Age]], [[Silver Age]] or [[Bronze Age]] of comic book publishing are germane to the Pre-Crisis continuity. The '''Original Multiverse''' was supposedly created as the result of interference in the Big Bang by Krona. He was a member of the ancient race of powerful, blue-skinned humanoid immortals from the planet ''Maltus'' (they would later relocate to [[Oa]] and style themselves the [[Guardians of the Universe]]). Krona was a scientist obsessed with observing the creation of the universe, despite an Oan legend that said discovering that secret would cause a great calamity. Krona created a machine that allowed him to see into the moment of creation. Somehow, his experiment disrupted the process of creation, with terrible consequences – it caused the creation of not a single universe, but the generation of an infinite number of universes Crisis on Infinite Earths : See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths series] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] : [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crisis_on_Infinite_Earths Crisis on Infinite Earths series] at [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Wikipedia.org] In the mid 80's, the ''Crisis on Infinite Earths series'' effectively re-booted the internal DC universe from the dawn of time onward. A new history was written – one that rendered many of the older DC stories apocryphal. Characters, timelines, and events from the varying alternate realities were condensed into one modernized mainstream reality, excising many characters that would otherwise be construed as redundant. This new reality was given the name "[[New Earth]]". Zero Hour/Hypertime Multiverse (Post-Crisis) : See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Post-Crisis Post-Crisis] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] : See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Multiverse#Zero_Hour.2FHypertime_Multiverse Hypertime Multiverse] at the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] After Crisis on Infinite Earths, it quickly became clear that Harbinger's claim that only a single Earth (called "[[New Earth]]") with a singe history existed was untrue. A pocket universe created by the Time Trapper was discovered but it didn't explain other discrepancies (such as the existence of Mon-El and the Legion's numerous visits to the 20th century). The proof that there were still multiple timelines was revealed when Waverider came back to 1991 from 2031 to prevent a hero from going bad, wiping out all other heroes, and taking over the world by used his powers to view each hero's "future" and getting different results each time (which per Crisis one Earth one timeline claim should have not happened). New Earth's history also proved to be unstable as various events such as [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Hour ''Zero Hour''], [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/JLA/Avengers ''JLA/Avengers''], [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Infinite_Crisis ''Infinite Crisis''] and [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Trinity_(Event) Trinity] caused alterations to history and the present. But these were one time alterations not constant continuity issues that eventually required the creation of yet more Earths (such as [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-85 Earth-85]). But the real continuity gremlin would come in the form of hypertime. Hypertime If Crisis had supposedly wiped out all parallel Earths when what were these other realities? The answer to that was [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Hypertime hypertime]. Unlike the original Pre-Crisis multiverse hypertime realties could briefly remerge, interact, and then diverge again. This would cause changes to history that are usually not even noticed by the inhabitants of a timeline. Compounding matters is that some of these hypertime realties were effectively identical to Pre-Crisis realties that had been destroyed (Earth-Three and Earth-Twelve) or absorbed to make New Earth (Earth-S). Then it was shown that the events of Infinite Crisis had created a local multiverse of 52 realities via hypertime one of which was functionally identical to Earth-Two and another identical to Earth-S. Flash:Flashpoint The Flash created a darker timeline due to saving his mother from Professor Zoom. His effort to restore the timeline was interfered with causing three previous realities to be merged into one. This new reality was called Prime Earth. This action rippled through the local 52 multiverse altering large parts of it. Convergance : See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Convergence_(Event) Convergence (Event)] for more details. Brainiac creates a world where he places cities from world that are part of various DC multiverses on. The keeper of this world, originally a part of Brainiac, renames himself Telos and decides on having the various cities fight each other to decide which of the universes will survive. Eventually the world becomes unstable thanks to the actions of Paradox Hal and threatens to shatter the multiverse. To prevent this Telos transports several of the heroes to the original Crisis to prevent the destruction of the original multiverse. According to Telos "They have done it. Reality is resetting, stabilizing. Each world has evolved, but they all still exist." As each Earth in the Pre-Crisis had it own set of timelines it is unclear what Telos meant by "evolved". Rebirth It is revealed that the New Earth Superman had been sent to Prime Earth. Due to to the actions of Mister Mxyzptlk the histories of the New Earth and Prime Earth Supermen were merged forming "A new, existence-wide, single reality, rebuilt from two. A timeline and history both familiar... and new. With lives realigned. Consistent with the memories and experiences of all. Everything solidified. Locked in... so it fits."http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Action_Comics_Vol_1_976 Action Comics #976 What effect this had on the local 52 multiverse is unknown. Dark Multiverse : See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Multiverse Dark Multiverse] for more details Underneath the 52/New 53 multiverse exists an older and larger Dark Multiverse. In it 'every fear, each bad decision, give birth to a malformed world of nightmare'. Worlds that by all rights should not even exist. As a result "these worlds are doomed to rot apart, and die, because they are '''wrong''' at their core." Five heavy Prime Earth metals actually come from the Dark Multiverse: Nth Metal, Promethium, Dionesium, Electrum, and Batmanium. How the Dark Universe relates to Hypertime is unknown. Worlds of the Multiverses While ''Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition'' lists some 114 Earths only a handful are important to the Superfriends. To keep realties of the various multiverses straight the DC Database had Pre-Crisis Earths below 52 are spelled out (ie Earth-Two), 52 multiverses Earths use a hyphen (ie Earth-2), and New 52 Earths use a space (ie Earth 2). Earth of the Dark Multiverse use a negative number (ie Earth -54). Earth-Forty : See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Earth-Forty Earth-Forty] Based on ''Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition'' this is the oldest officially recognized parallel Earth (see Earth-Two-A below)For comics it first appeared in 1945 but was seen in newspapers from 1943-1946 and an ashcan comic was put out in 1940.; it is also a hypertime reality. It's main relevance is that it had both Earth-Two and Earth-One elements; Superman and Batman both started careers c. 1940 and Superman had a Superboy career (but in Metropolises not Smallville) but Batman retired in the 1960s passing on the mantel to his son. Earth-Two-A The '''''[[Earth-2A|Earth-Two-A]]''''' universe is very similar to the universe known as [[Earth-Two]]. It was originally presented by E. Nelson Bridwell in the Superman Family letters page''The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index'' to explain the various differences between the Earth-Two and actual Golden Age Superman. Mark Gruenwald used this information as the foundation of yet another Earth which Gruenwald called "Earth-E" (which given the name '''Earth-216''' in the ''Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium'')''Omniverse'' #1 (1977) Furthermore ''Convergence'' #0 heavily implies that Earth-Two didn't actually appear until ''The Flash'' #123 (Sept 1961) meaning that where ever Golden Age stories took place it was ''not'' Earth-Two. Earth-Two : See [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Earth-Two_Characters List of Earth-Two Characters] for a complete list of ''Earth-Two'' inhabitants. : See Also: [http://blaklion.best.vwh.net/timeline2.html Earth-Two Timeline] from Blaklion '''''[[Earth-Two]]''''' is a parallel universe and a designation attributed to the planet [[Earth]], and the Universe it inhabited. This Earth-Two continuity includes ''DC’s Golden Age heroes,'' including the [[Justice Society of America]], whose careers began at the dawn of World War II, concurrently with their first appearances in comics. The two Earths were closely linked in terms of parallel development, although Earth-Two individuals usually predated their [[Earth-One]] counterparts by a ''few decades''. There is also a hypertime version of the Pre-Crisis Earth-Two. Earth-S ''Earth-S'' is one of the infinite number of divergent realities that made up the pre-Crisis on Infinite Earths Multiverse. The predominant heroic teams were the [[Marvel Family]], the ''Crime Crusader Club'' and the S''quadron of Justice'', while the main team of supervillains were the ''Monster Society of Evil''. During the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Earth-S was effectively merged with [[Earth-One]], [[Earth-Two]], Earth-Four, and Earth-X to form one composite universe, called the [[New Earth]]. * Earth-S first appeared ''Whiz Comics, Vol. 1 #2'' (February, 1940).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Whiz_Comics_Vol_1_2 ''Whiz Comics, Vol. 1 #2''] (February, 1940). * Earth-S is first named in ''Shazam!, Vol. 1 #1'' (February, 1973).Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Shazam_Vol_1_1 ''Shazam!, Vol. 1 #1''] (February, 1973). There is also a hypertime version of Earth-S. Earth-One '''''[[Earth-One]]''''' was a parallel universe and a designation attributed to the planet [[Earth]], and the Universe it inhabited. This Earth-One continuity includes ''DC’s Silver Age heroes,'' including the [[Justice League of America]]. *For a complete list of ''Earth-One'' inhabitants, see [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Earth-One_Characters List of Earth-One Characters]. Earth-1A (Earth-Thirty-Two) The '''''[[Earth-1A]]''''' universe (partly identified as [[Earth-Thirty-Two]]) is very similar to the universe known as Earth-One. Super Powers Volumes 1, 2, 3 and Super Powers Collection comics are all formally identified as happening on [[Earth-Thirty-Two]] so it seems reasonable to include [[Hanna Barbera’s Super Friends| Super Friends TV series]] and the [[Super Friends (comic book)|Super Friends comic book]] series as also being set in that reality. According to the '''[[DC One Million 80-Page Giant #1]]''' (Aug. 1, 1999), the universe is apparently part of ''Hypertime'' (which explains why comic stories set on Earth-Thirty-Two appeared after Crisis). Similar to the [[Post-Crisis]] Earth, Earth-Thirty-Two mixed elements from various Earths (for example, it had both a Justice Society and a Justice League). It may have even had its own version of the [[Marvel Family]] (but given that there is also a hypertime version of Earth-S this may have been the result of a brief merging of the two realities). Since Earth-Thirty-Two was most similar to Earth-One it may have been where the [[Swamp Thing (TV series)|1991 "Swamp Thing" animated series]] happened as [[Swamp Thing]]'s portrayal is closer to the Pre-Crisis version of the character from the comics. * It should be noted that it is [[:Category:Conjectural|Conjectural]] on the part of this wiki to include all animated versions of the characters in this reality. Meaning they may or may not be part of Earth 1A. For example, the [[Superman (TV series)|1988 "Superman" animated series]] has [[Lex Luthor]] as a corrupt businessman who utilized a [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Kryptonite_Ring ring] fastened with a small piece of [[Kryptonite]] as a means of defending himself rather then the wanted criminal seen before Crisis and a Superman with an origin the same as his [[Pre-Crisis]] one and his [[Super-Suit|costume]] (including his cape) remains indestructible. Fitting this into the Earth 1A universe would be purely conjectural though this can be explained via hypertime. References